Many computing devices, such as desktops, laptops, smart phones, and tablets, are developed around conserving power consumption and/or extending battery life. In an example, a mobile device may be transitioned into a connected standby state. While in the connected standby state, a screen of the mobile device is powered off along with low priority functionality (e.g., a videogame, a calculator app, and a camera app may be placed in a sleep state). Other higher priority functionality may remain operable (e.g., an incoming message notification service may be placed in a low power operational state in order to detect incoming messages so that the mobile device may awaken into an up-to-date state with regard to new messages and/or other data).